<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Own Damnation by Null404, The_Dragon_Mage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779649">Your Own Damnation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null404/pseuds/Null404'>Null404</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Mage/pseuds/The_Dragon_Mage'>The_Dragon_Mage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Binding of Isaac (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null404/pseuds/Null404, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Mage/pseuds/The_Dragon_Mage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku May Not Have A Quirk But He Does Have Friends That Support Him...<br/>If Only They Were Real</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This Is Something We've Been Working On</p><p>it just t00k 4 while t0 get it right</p><p>Shout Out To The_Dragon_Mage For Helping Us Out</p><p>we 0we y4 0ne p4l</p><p>Oh And Check Out Syberspace</p><p>it's 4 disc0rd server we lurk 4r0und 0n m0st 0f the time</p><p>  <a href="https://discord.gg/fBmvP3U">Link</a></p><p>-Null ~404</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
    Izuku sat there in disbelief at what he just heard. </p><p>“There must be some kind of mistake,” His mother tells the doctor, dread in her voice. She knows how much being a hero means to Izuku, for him to be… that would crush him.</p><p> </p><p>“There is no mistake, see here on his X-ray? He has a second pinky toe joint, I’m afraid your son is quirkless.”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku’s eyes are empty, they are eyes a child should never have, a broken smile stuck to his face he doesn’t even register when his mom takes him home, he doesn’t even know when he turned on clips of all might… what he does remember is his mother’s tears as she apologized over and over again to him… </p><p> </p><p>That night in his dreams he was in a strange place, it was a bedroom, but not his. The walls were off white and old, the floor made of ancient  wood, very clearly a splinter hazard, There was a single wooden bed with a beat-up pillow and no blanket, sitting on the ground in the corner surrounded in papers with drawings is a boy, he was bald and looked slightly older than Izuku. </p><p> </p><p>“H-Hello?” Izuku hesitantly says.</p><p> </p><p>The boy startled turns quickly to face Izuku. When he sees Izuku He Visibly Calms.</p><p> </p><p>“Greetings There, Who Might You Be?” The boy asks, showing a surprisingly high level of grammatical prowess. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m Izuku Midoriya, w-who are y-you?” Izuku asks shyly as he’s never really interacted with older children.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Isaac, It Is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Izuku.” Isaac says with a slight bow.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know where we are?” Izuku asks Isaac.</p><p>Isaac Sighs “We are in a facsimile of my bedroom made by this place to torture me and the others with memories of a better time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would anyone do that?” Izuku Questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Izuku sometimes denying reality makes the dream turn to a nightmare,” Isaac sadly responds, then pauses “How did you find yourself in this domain?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know I was in bed and now I’m here,” Izuku Answers.</p><p> </p><p>Isaac has a thoughtful look for a moment before saying “Ah You must be dreaming then, that explains why I have never seen you in this place before,” Isaac’s expression changes from triumph to curiosity “But what brings you here, to this place of fallen dreams, and ascended nightmares?”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku thinks for a moment trying to find an answer then realizes “It’s because I learned I was quirkless today and my dream of being a hero became impossible.” Izuku sadly looks to Isaac.</p><p> </p><p>“What is a quirk?” Isaac questions.</p><p> </p><p>“What you don’t know what a quirk is?” Izuku asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I have been down here for quite some time now, Izuku the world has most likely left me far behind.” Isaac Answers.</p><p> </p><p>“A quirk is a special power almost everyone is born with, it could be anything like breathing fire to flying.” Izuku answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so powers then? There are many items in this place that can do what you have said and much more.” Isaac reveals.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yea, this is a dream.” Izuku rebukes.</p><p> </p><p>“That is where you are mistaken Izuku, This place is real you just came here in your dreams, This place is a box, MY box everything here came from my imagination… and it is my prison for trying to escape reality.” Isaac says starting in a joyous voice before his tone turns to sad and depressed.</p><p> </p><p>“... could you show me around?” Izuku asks, hoping that showing this world of his own making would cheer up Isaac.</p><p> </p><p>Isaac looks to Izuku “... Maybe one day, when you are older this place can be… disturbing to those who are not ready,” Isaac answers with an appreciative look in his eyes. “Regardless, you're going to wake up soon, Until we meet again, Izuku.” Isaac bows as Izuku fades out, waking up in the real world.</p><p> </p><p>“... You can come out now.” Isaac says to the air voice cold.</p><p> </p><p>“Why so cold buddy?” A dusty voice says as a figure enters the room.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want Greed,” Isaac Asks the sin eyes hard, tears falling freely.</p><p> </p><p>“I came because the boss said something new happened, and he wasn’t wrong. How old do you think he was, 5? 6?” Greed asks his dry grey skin cracking as he smiles, a soft glint of gold in his empty eye sockets.</p><p> </p><p>“You best stay away from him or I'll-” Isaac is cut off by the ash skinned being.</p><p> </p><p>“You will do nothing,” Greed says harshly “The boss wants us to help the kid,” Greed says glare softening. “He WANTS us to, Do you get why I’m here now bud? To see why he’s so interested in helping this kid.” Greed finally answers.</p><p> </p><p>“And now I do” Greed Looks… Awed “His Soul is the purest I’ve ever seen, while yours is perfectly balanced, His is just… purity, I’m honestly surprised he even got in this place, even Eden had some sin in him.”</p><p> </p><p>Isaac just sits there listening to, what is arguably the strongest of the sins as he rants about the boy that was just there.<br/>
<br/>
“Regardless we aren’t allowed to hurt the kid,” Greed finishes his rant He turns to leave Isaac alone in the memory of his room but pauses. “Try taking a nap sometime, you might be surprised by what happens.” with that final comment Greed leaves Isaac.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Now alone Isaac ponders what Greed meant when he said to take a nap, he looks at his bed bare of blankets and sheets, only an old beat up pillow and a splintering wooden frame. ‘Izuku said he went to sleep and came here… does that mean…?’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Timeskip 14 years</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Location:Aldera High-School</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku sits in his class with the other students barely listening to the teacher as he drones on about the lesson. He’s heard this story hundreds of times now, he knows it by heart at this point. ‘Why do you spend time here if you already know all this Izuku?’ Izuku hears the voice of Isaac ask.</p><p> </p><p>‘Because it lets me socialize.’ Izuku responds.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>‘...Kid there is a difference between getting shit on and socializing.’ Izuku ignores Greed’s harsh but true words going back to his notebook, This wasn’t one of his hero notebooks, this was the one on isaac and the other ‘Bind’s’ as he calls them. The current page being on Greed, More specifically his ‘Ultra’ mode, ‘So when you’re ‘Ultra’ you are bigger and stronger than before?’<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>‘That and I have a large plethora of tricks I can use, from summoning minions to launching exploding coins.’ Greed explained with a shadow of a grin in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>‘Like a boss monster in a game then?’ Izuku asks.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>‘Exactly.’ Greed confirms, with the feeling of the ash skinned Sin putting a hand on his shoulder as the greenette continues the gruesome scratchy sketch. <br/>
<br/>
“-riya...Midoriya?” His teacher says, he can hear a few kids laughing now.<br/>
<br/>
“Y-yes sir! Sorry I zoned out a little.” He says sheepishly.<br/>
<br/>
“I can see, well I just wanted you to answer the question on the board.”</p><p> </p><p>“34-23 to the 10th power on 15%.” He says glancing at the board and doing the math in his head. “3,890,613,690.15.” He answers without a moment's hesitation.<br/>
<br/>
The jaws of the class drop as the boy that definitely wasn't paying attention just solved a question in seconds without a calculator. ‘Thanks Greed.’ Izuku thinks.<br/>
<br/>
‘Eh, what can I say money is kind of my thing.’ The Binded sin grins from within the boy. Said boy sits back down and continues his drawing of ‘Ultra Greed’ pointers being handed out by both Greed himself and Issac when the Sin lies.<br/>
<br/>
With the dark sketch done by the bell he goes to close his notebook when the familiar smell of cinnamon reaches his nose.<br/>
<br/>
‘Izuku, just run you don't have to-’ Isaac tries but the boy is frozen from any movement when an explosion hits his desk. Burning the Desktop and Singeing what's laying on it.<br/>
<br/>
His binds are yelling at him. He only hears one person.<br/>
<br/>
“What the fuck DEKU! I knew you were fucked in the head when you said you wanted to be a hero but drawing ‘ULTRA GREED’.” Katsumi does air quotes with her fingers before continuing. “That's a new low even for you.” the blonde says ripping away the notebook and flipping through till she finds a page marked different from the rest.<br/>
<br/>
What she sees is something from a horror film, so much lead that the page might as well be black and the lines drawn in white, the only color a pair of piercing yellow eyes, filled with madness and… </p><p>The desire to kill everything. </p><p>At the top in an ink shade darker than she thinks any company makes is one letter.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<span class="u">
    <em><strong>D.</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“THE FUCK IS THIS?!” The blonde yells, attracting a few of her goons.<br/>
<br/>
“Give it back.” It was low and barely heard. But it makes all three kids looking at the greenette pause.<br/>
<br/>
“What did you say?” One of the goons with extending fingers say.<br/>
<br/>
“I SAID, give it back.” His voice rises as he puts his hand out expecting the notebook, shoulder length curls frame his face in darkness as the bangs hover right in front of his eyes. Concealing the growing tears.<br/>
<br/>
“When did you get ballsy DEKU!” The other goon says before the hint of cinnamon fills the air and Izuku moves.<br/>
<br/>
Grabbing both Katsumi’s wrists he forces the two hands away from each other making sure she can't hurt the book. Applying more and more pressure until she finally let go of the book.<br/>
<br/>
He dives for it, clutching it to his chest so no one can take it.<br/>
<br/>
Isaac finally breaks into the boy's head. ‘IZUKU.’ the boy flinched and Isaac continued. ‘Kid dont shut me out like that, you could have gotten hurt without advice.’</p><p> </p><p>‘R-right, sorry just-’</p><p> </p><p>‘I understand, the information in that book is your everything now. But that doesn't mean you can't rewrite it at worst.’ Isaac says as Izuku calms down. ‘This isn't done yet, but now we are in your corner. Just don't let her see your eyes.’</p><p> </p><p>“You-you! Fucker!” she raises her hands to blast him and he moves according to Isaac’s plan. Around to the side while shoving the book in his bag, zipping it up and jumping off the desk and over the explosion in one movement.<br/>
<br/>
He runs as the three run after him. He makes it out of the school and into the crowded streets.  Losing them before then can even make it to the gate.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing they are gone doesn't stop his movements. Sweeping through the crowd with ease before reaching his shortcut home.<br/>
<br/>
‘You did well Izuku, it's best to train with the Items you have and collect more before you fight anyone, you eyes can only do so much as they are.’ Isaac soothes the boys as he slows to a walk. The familiar alleyway gives a little comfort. </p><p> </p><p>Until it didn't. For a rare moment he felt Eden in him, a moment was all he needed to react.</p><p> </p><p>He rolls forward and turns around to find slime oozing from the manhole, a tendril where his foot used to be.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh a feisty one? Well that won’t matter much i just need your body to hide in for a bit.” The slime says as a mouth and two eyes slide into place. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok first off creepy, second off no.” Izuku says as Greed helps with bringing a card to pocket.<br/>
<br/>
Luckily he didn't have to use it as moments later the manhole burst open again and All Might burst out. The manhole launching forward and hitting the slime in the… ‘head? It's hard to tell.’ Greed interrupted his thoughts. Anyway. It hit him and his eyes were knocked off and closed. Making it easy for the number one to clean up the mess in a few empty soda bottles that Izuku found in the garbage.<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks kid! I'm sorry I was a bit late but you seemed to hold your own for the time, I'll get this villain to the authorities, you should go by a clinic just in case.”<br/>
<br/>
“W-wait! Can you sign my notebook real quick?” Izuku says hurriedly. The hero stops, seems to judge something before nodding and lets out a hardy laugh as Izuku hands him his notebook on an open page. </p><p> </p><p>The Number one quickly signs and gives it back before waving and launching away.</p><p> </p><p>‘Good think he didn't look through, you gave him the Bind’s notebook.’ Isaac says.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Izuku says out loud as he starts walking home. </p><p> </p><p>‘Huh? Why would you purposely give him the binds not-’ Isaac is cut off by Greed.<br/>
<br/>
‘Maybe he's not the only one that wanted the signature! Do you KNOW how much that notebook is worth now! With our info and the Number ones signature!’ The sin nearly fanboys as much as Izuku feels like he should, although for a different reason.  </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I think mother is making Katsudon tonight.”</p><p><br/>
‘Ooh now that's a treasure’ Greed says.</p><p><br/>
‘Wait did I hear that right? Katsudon?!’ Magdalene asks.</p><p>‘Well I'm staying awake for now, it's been awhile since we had some.’ Isaac says.</p><p><br/>
‘YES!’ Cain yells.</p><p><br/>
‘Oh this will be good,<span class="u"> But will it ever be as good as the first time? </span>’ Judas and Black say together.</p><p><br/>
‘I have to admit she does cook well.’ Eve says with the feeling of an eye roll.</p><p><br/>
‘Nothing compares!’ Samson says already getting hyped.</p><p><br/>
‘H̶̻̲͚̞̙̓̈́̔A̸͓̠̕H̸̨̛͍̘A̸̠̕!̵̺̜̰͗ ̶͕̎̃̂F̷̯̲̂i̸̲͖͉͙̒̄͐n̴̻̘̪͓̑̒̀͊ͅâ̶̫͕͚l̸̥͓͖̝̼̕ĺ̷̻̂ÿ̷̤̟́̈́̍͠ ̷̛͙͕̇̈́͊͝s̴͍̤̹͚̾̈́̅͝h̶͖͉͒͆̈́̕e̸̼̰͚̰̪͌ ̸̦͖͈̏̃m̷͙̭̱͉̬͝a̵̪̳̣͌̍̕k̷̨̛̫̱̈́̚e̴͙̻͓͓͚̾s̷̡͇̒̇͜͝ ̵̞͌͑̃̐ͅs̵͙͗̋̎ͅó̸̮̟ͅm̷͈̖̞̈́e̶̝͛̓̂͊̚ ̵̧̿m̸̲̠̻̈́͝ó̸̧̟̞̬͘͜ř̸̤̠̎̔e̷̘͎̘͕̣͂̚ ̵͕̳̭͖̽̆̈́I̵͖̗̜̩͛̍̎̋ ̵͎̉̀f̷̤̰̯̤̿ȇ̸̹͇͍ẹ̸͙͈̈́ľ̵̢̡̛̹͚̞̋̇̕ ̸̢̰͔̪̩͗l̸̰͖̜͑̿͑i̸̘̙͈͎͛̓ͅk̷̦̖͗e̵̢̙̰̹̅̎ ̷̨͈̊Ȉ̴̧̟̣̣͠'̴̦͎̄̓̌̊͜ṿ̶̦̠͈̊̄̈́̒͜ë̵̦̘̟̜̈̚ ̶̺̩̏̓̋̊̕b̸̙͓̰͕͒̋e̶̟͕̬̱̮̅̇̄ḛ̶̼͙͇̮̑̓͐́n̴̟̪̺̽͒ ̸̣͓̻̮̂ẅ̷̳̾̂͗͠a̴̢̙̫͈͉͑̔i̴̺̯̐̐͗̆t̶̜́͒͛i̶̹̋̚n̷̜͖͈̦̍̒̒ǧ̶̜̘̜̬ ̴̪͙̣̲͂f̵͇̭͇̿ő̷͓̤͓̃r̴͈̩̱͆͜ȩ̷̗̦̥͌ͅv̴̱͉͇̒͑̅̏e̵̦͍̓͂͆͝r̸̺̐̒̅̊̅!̴̥̋ͅ’ Azazel spits out.</p><p><br/>
‘I concur, <em> it has been too long. </em> ’ Lazarus and Risen say.</p><p><br/>
‘...........i...can stay for a few bites at least.’ Eden speaks for once.</p><p><br/>
Izuku smiles and tucks the notebook in his blazer as he makes his way to the small apartment he calls home. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>